The Anonymous Contact
by AznVKai
Summary: After a recent break up, Momo Hinamori tries to cope with her loss through the support of her friends and by sending text messages to a complete stranger whom she calls the anonymous contact. How bad it could be?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Author's Note : **Yeah, I should be finishing up my other fan fictions. However, I can't seem to get enough inspiration to complete their respected next chapters. Maybe updating this story will help me out. Anyway, this story has been on my mind for at least a year and a half. Most of the plot line is done. So, I'm hoping this will help speed up my updates. Hope you enjoy it.

 _ **Dedication of this fanfiction is to all my loyal reviewers and those who continue their love and support for HitsuHina! xD**_

* * *

 **LEGEND**

"Talking."

* * *

 **The Anonymous Contact**

 **Prologue**

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What are you talking about, Momo?"

"Don't play dumb with me; I saw you with her the other day! The same day you said you have already made plans with the boys after school."

"We were just hanging out as friends."

The angry raven haired teenager gripped tightly onto her cell phone. "It looked more than friends to me. You two were flirting and kissing each other!"

"The-"

"No, don't say anymore! The fact is you cheated on me, Ryoichi! Can't you understand that you've hurt my feelings? I really cared about you!"

"It was only one time."

"Only one time?" the now furious girl yelled. "I've caught you on three other occasions with the same girl. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you've noticed your mistake!"

"Let's forget ab-"

"No, I'm not letting this go! As a matter of fact, I had enough of this! We're breaking up!"

"What?"

"You heard me: this relationship is over!"

"You can't do this to me!"

"I just did! Don't talk to me again!"

Without another moment to waste, she hung up and buried her head in the comfort of her arms. After a while, she raised her head. The upset raven haired girl looked at her cell phone and stared at the captured moment of the wonderful time they've once shared. However, her whirlwind of emotions got her to throw the phone against the wall. With no one in the house, the heartbroken girl let out a tearful cry.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Yes, it's really short. Chapter one will most certainly be longer. Any guesses to what I intend to write in this story? Please leave a review. I'm curious to find out. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Laterz!


	2. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Hey, I'm back again with another update! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **ApplesStrawberries, Kenji,** and **Guest** _(x2)_. In the prologue, Momo breaks up with her cheating boyfriend after a bad argument. What is going to happen next? Well, read and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

 **LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

 **The Anonymous Contact**

 **Chapter One** : A Fresh Start

"Momo, wait up!" Hearing her name called out, Hinamori looked over. "What's the rush?"

With a smile on her face, she closed her shoe locker and turned to her best friend. "You can go home without me, A-chan. I have to go to the city to pick up my new phone. It broke the other day."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that this morning," Ayumi said. "You accidentally dropped it on the ground."

The raven haired girl slowly nodded in agreement, feeling a bit guilty. She actually threw her cell phone against the wall in her bedroom because of a certain event that is still fresh in her thoughts. "You're still good to be going to the party?"

Ayumi gave Momo a thumbs up. "There's no way I would miss it. Have you bought a present for Tee-chin yet?"

She shook her head. "I'll buy one before I go to the party."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your errands. See you later."

Just as she is about to leave, Hinamori interrupted, "I almost forgot. Can I get your number again?"

"Really?" Ayumi asked. "Couldn't you just use the same SIM card?"

She shook her head. "I've decided to get a different model."

Then, she laughed hesitantly.

"Plus, I can't remember your number."

The brown haired girl turned to her best friend and sighed in defeat. "You're good at memorizing vocabulary. How is remembering numbers any different?"

"You do remember I'm not the greatest when it comes to mathematics, right?" Momo replied, taking a small notepad and pen out of her bag.

She handed it over for the smiling Ayumi to jot her phone number down and return the pad to its owner. "Point taken. Don't lose it to some stranger."

The raven haired girl smiled as she put the note pad safely in her bag. "I won't."

After giving her a short wave, Momo watched her friend leave the school premises. Noticing the lace on her left shoe went loose, Momo got down on one knee. As she was tying it up, she noticed a familiar face from the corner of her eye. She immediately frowned and hastened the knot on her lace. Then, Hinamori quickly left for the bus stop.

By the time she took a seat in the moving vehicle, the senior student closed her eyes and sighed in relief. If she stayed any longer, she would have met with her ex. Still recovering from their broken relationship, she does not want to be anywhere close to the two time dual haired cheater.

Realizing she's dwelling in the past, the female student of Seireitei High quickly shook her head. _"No Momo, you've already cried enough. You're supposed to be happy and excited for this fresh start. So, get over him."_

 ** _Next stop: Seireitei City. Next Step: Seireitei City._**

Noticing she is minutes away from getting off, Hinamori wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. Once the bus came to a complete stop, she left her seat and made her way to the exit doors. Noticing the way the people (particularly the female variety) are facing, they all must be getting off at the same stop. She figured they're here to do some clothing shopping. It is a popular district where girls can get the latest trends on clothes.

Once she got off, the raven haired girl followed the crowd until she saw them line up at a place called The Cafe Shop. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what's so attractive about it. In all the times she passed this place since her discovery last summer, it was never this busy. Curious, she tried to take a peek through the window. However, there were too many girls blocking the way. So, she decided to check the place out on another time and continued on what she came here to do in the first place: pick up her new cell phone.

* * *

With all her errands done for the day, Hinamori went back home to get ready for Tee-chin's birthday party. However, there was one problem: what is she going to wear? "Momo, are you ready yet?"

Recognizing her voice, the raven haired girl stopped rummaging through her wardrobe and turned around to see her mother come in. "Kaa-san, where did you put my shirt?"

"Which shirt are you talking about?" Miyako asked. "You need to be more specific."

"You know which one I'm talking about," the young teenager replied. "The one that Baa-chan gave me."

"Oh, I folded it this morning." She walked to laundry basket left on top of her work chair and checked the contents inside. Then, she picked up a light green shirt from the pile and held it out for her daughter to see. "Here it is."

After giving the piece of clothing, she watched her little girl get dressed. "Thanks. I should have checked there first."

Miyako smiled. "So, is Ryoichi-kun going to the party too?"

Noticing the brief pause in her movement, she realized something happened between them. What it is about remains to be known. Momo glanced over her shoulder and offered a small smile. "He...has other plans. So, he's not going."

"I see." With that said, the female head of the household walked over to the door. Just as she was about to leave the room, she added, "Momo."

"Yes?"

"If there is anything you want to talk about, I'm here to listen."

Hinamori nodded her head. "I know."

"Alright then, have fun and stay safe."

"Arigato."

"If you're going to be staying late, let me know."

"Okay."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"I know, Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Miyako giggled. "Just making sure my little girl is safe."

By the time she is gone, the raven haired student sighed in defeat. She and her mother have been close for as long as she could remember. They would share everything about just anything. Of course, one of those things she shared was she started dating a guy she liked. At the time, Miyako was happy for her. However, all that is in the past. Now that she had broken up, Hinamori didn't know how to break the news to her supporting mother.

Remembering she had a party to attend to, Momo quickly grabbed her things and took one last look at the large mirror, making sure nothing is out of place. Putting on a bright smile, the raven haired girl left the house to catch the next westbound bus. Once boarded and took a seat, she pulled out her new cell phone and began adding phone numbers that were jotted down on her notepad.

"Home...Kaa-san's cell...Tee-chin's number...and finally," the raven haired girl muttered, dialing the numbers on her phone. "...A-chan's number...done!"

Feeling accomplished, the raven haired girl let out a relieved sigh. Adding everyone's numbers again almost took up the whole bus ride to Tee-chin's place. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Looking down at the screen, the device's caller ID feature displayed one of her added contacts. She pressed the answer button and held the phone against her ear.

"Hi Rangiku-san."

"Hey Hinamori, you haven't been answering my texts."

"Sorry about that; my old cell broke. I just bought a new one."

"Ah, makes sense. I was just checking in. How are things going?"

"The usual. You?"

"Same. You and Ichimaru-san still getting along?"

"...On most occasions."

She smiled. "That's good."

"How about you and Ryoichi?"

Then, her smile faded. "You see Rangiku-san..."

"Let's meet up sometime," her former upperclassman interrupted. "Are you available tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"It has only been a month since we last saw one another."

"Hey, a lot of things could happen in a month. Be sure to bring Ayumi-chan and Tatsukichi along. I want to know what they've been up to as well."

Momo sighed in defeat. "Alright; I'll ask if they're able to meet us."

"Good; let's all get together at the fountain in Seireitei City."

"Okay."

"See you then!"

"Bye."

With that said, the raven haired girl ended her call and sighed. Thinking to herself, she wondered knew what she is going through. After all, Matsumoto and Ichimaru have been dating since their early high school years. They must have gotten into an argument that got them to break up before. Then again, it is just speculation. _"Well, there's only one way to find out."_

She'll meet Rangiku tomorrow and talk about it.

 _ **Next stop: Hokutan District. Next Stop: Hokutan District.**_

Hearing that her stop is coming up, Momo put her phone into her handbag and got out of her seat. Carefully navigating through the standing passengers, she made her way to the exit doors. Once the bus came to a halt, the doors opened and she stepped out. Without a moment to waste, she began her short walk to Tatsukichi's place.

By the time she arrived, Hinamori could hear the sound of loud music through the door. Since the party has already started without her, she figured no one is going to answer the door. She placed a hand on the knob and turned it. As expected, access to inside is easy. So, she let herself in. "Hey, the door's unloc-"

"Hey Momo-chan!" a familiar face exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Oh gosh, Nana-chan!" Momo took a moment to embrace the former elementary school classmate. "How many years has it been?"

"I know; it has been too long. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Just as well."

"Which school are you attending?"

"East Rukon High."

"Really? It must be quite the drive to get here."

She shook her head. "I asked my boyfriend to drop me off here."

"Oh," Hinamori replied, pushing the reminder of her past relationship in the back of her mind. "How nice of him to do that."

"He's the best guy a girl could ask for."

"If only mine hold those words true," she thought. "Where's Tee-chin right now?"

"Oh, he's in the living room. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

With that said, Hinamori made her way deeper into the house. After saying hi to a few of her friends along the way, she finally spotted Tatsuchiki amongst her fellow high schoolmates. "Momo, you're finally here."

"Happy Birthday Tee-chin," she replied, holding out the gift wrapped present to the male teenager.

Accepting her offer, Tatsuchiki smiled. "Thank you. Did you and Yukimura come together?"

"Oh no," she lied. "He had other planned arrangements to attend."

"That's fine. We can just hang out just like the old times!"

She smiled back. "Just what the doctor ordered!"

"There you are Momo!" Recognizing her voice, Hinamori looked over to see Ayumi holding two cocktails. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I see that you're already drinking."

The brown haired girl giggled. "I only had one drink."

"Yes, but it seems like you don't intend to hold back today."

"What do you expect? It's the long weekend."

"That reminds me: Rangiku-san called and wanted to ask if we could hang out tomorrow at the usual spot."

"As long as we meet in the afternoon, I'm good."

Tatsuchiki nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"Okay," the raven haired girl replied. "I'll send her a text."

With that said, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to her former schoolmate. Then, she stuffed the phone into her back pocket.

Offering her a cocktail, Ayumi said, "Loosen up while you're here."

After what she had been through lately, she could use a day to relax. Momo smiled and accepted her offer. "Thanks, but make sure I don't drink too much. You know how terrible I am holding my alcohol."

"No worries; I'll watch you like a hawk."

Hinamori giggled and took a sip from her drink...

* * *

 **Japanese Word Translations**

_**Kaa-san -**_ Mother, _ **Arigato**_ \- Thank You

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hn, what happened from there? Well, you just have to stay tuned to my next update. So, how are you enjoying the story so far? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. I'll be back again soon. Laterz!


End file.
